


Your Unexpected Touch

by Justsamrandumbfujoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Some angst, Soulmate AU, i dont really know what to add but that's really all into it :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi
Summary: Basically a soulamate au :))Between a boy who denies and hate fate, and a man who grows to believe fate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

_They say that humans are always on search of someone, someone who would fill the wide gaps on their hearts, someone whose words would always warm their cold hearts, someone whose eyes could peer through their soul..._

_They say that the human heart was shaped like it was split into two by the Gods, so that we could find our missing half... Our soulmate._

_That is why we are on an endless journey, riding on with the endless cycle of life and death to find the one who would bring us to a whole._  
 _\---_  
 _"For all of my life I had always thought... That destiny is some useless crap made to gave their_ _selves hope."_

 _"And yet now at this moment, I feel like I finally met you... The one whom I was looking for, for my entire life."_  
 _\---_  
 _"My mom had told me that true love is just a fairytale, but I- I those eyes I feel like you have known me and I have known you despite of this being our first meeting."_  
 _\--_  
The sound of the volleyball hits the wooden floorboards. Separated by the net, clashing were men who wore orange while the other wore a refreshing mint green. Two men had placed their hands to pick up a white ball. Their brown orbs not leaving each other. On that day, they learned that they were _soulmates._


	2. Windows

Hinata was tapping his pen on his table, as he space off in his english class not wanting to hear any other gibberish words his teacher was mouthing. The strong wind blew the window curtains, rays of the sun nuzzling on his orange fluffy locks.

Hinata slowly stretched his arms, welcoming the warm breeze hit his face as he retract his hand he hid his face on a notebook he stood up and slowly fall asleep.

Hinata hated destiny, if only had his father not met his other counterpart then maybe.. maybe his mother wouldn't look so anguished blaming herself for not being the one his father was looking for. That is why, Hinata had despised it so much that he couldn't bring himself acknowledge it. He will love whom he loves not because some stupid gods and red strings had destined him to. 

And yet, despite of his numerous outburst to how much he had hated fate he couldn't help but to.. to seek him or her, the said person meant for him.

As Hinata drift off along the endless summer winds, the white curtain covered his face like an veil. And yet Hinata didn't took notice of it, he was so into what he is seeing at his dreams once more. 

Among the plain fields filled with dozens of sunflower blooms was a man, a tall man with a beautiful brown colored hair. 

The man had worn a white uniform and it was standing on the field, it seemed dazed at the wondrous sight of the field. The man seemed to took notice of Hinata and he slowly walked towards the said boy.

They were only few feet apart, the gentle breeze signaling their distance yet despite of being so close to each other they were still very long apart. Face blurred but Hinata felt his heart thumping fastly, it was if he couldn't contain it on his chest.

Hinata softly spoke first, "Who are you?"

The man was about to speak but Hinata felt himself woke up because of the loud calling of his teacher. Soon he stood up.

"Have you finally woken up you delinquent?" The teacher irritably asked.

"Um, yes..?" Hinata muttered nervously as he notice the sharp glare on his teacher's fine facial features.

"Good, I was calling you over for probably the tenth time already, I wouldn't have known what to do with you if you had not woken after that." The teacher calmly mouthed as her mouth twitch probably to her irritation.

"Sorry ma'am." Hinata bowed, his few classmates and friends snickering behind him.

Hinata felt his face flush as he sat down the hard chair. He gazed to the window, remembering his dream he ducked his head down as he feel his heart loudly yet slowly thump.


	3. Curtains

Oikawa felt the soft fabric of the old curtains on their classroom, today their teacher told them that they have to self study. As his eyes wonder on the lit room he saw his classmates and friends casually chatting, some where playing with their phones, some girls were gossiping, others were eating, some were sleeping and others were also studying.

Oikawa brought out his phone and he pressed the play button on the paused song he was listening on their way on school. Oikawa never believed in destiny, why? Because there was no proof it did exist. He was free as he can ever be, and he believes that all the love he needs is already given to him by his numerous fan girls, friends and family. Maybe on his countless exes as well, but he had never loved them. He was only going along with the relationship believing he might fall for the other in return.

Oikawa placed on his earphones on his ears, and he ducked his head on his desk slowly falling asleep. On his dream, he felt the bright rays of the sun. He also took notice of the fully bloomed sunflowers on the field. He let his hands run through its petals it was ever so soft that he could felt his mouth form a wide smile.

He soon took notice of a certain boy at his dream, a boy whose hair was the shade of the sun it was orange. Like the sweet tangerines he would love to eat during the cold winters and the orange juice with ice on summer. The boy looked at him yet he couldn't distinguish its features.

He took steps closer to the boy, the closer he got the more he felt his breath hitch with anticipation, it was as if he had butterflies for breakfast cause it soon felt like his stomach was filled with butterflies, fluttering wildly within him. He smiled not knowing why but that smile it was genuine.

"Who are you?" The boy softly muttered.

As Oikawa was about to speak he woke up because his arms was being tugged by Iwaizumi, his best friend.

"What is it Iwa- chan I was having this nice dream ya know?" Oikawa childishly whined, as he felt slightly disappointed he wanted to know more after all.

"Shut up Flattykawa just hustle up already and let's practice, coach said we might have a practice match soon plus Inter high." Iwaizumi bluntly pointed out.

Oikawa seriously nodded and soon they headed out to the hallway, as they were talking he noticed the sunflowers on their courtyard.

"What are you grinning at?" Iwaizumi stopped on his tracks.

"Nothing, I had this really nice dream." Oikawa hummed before closing his eyes and anticipate for the wind to nuzzle on his face.

"Well you good to go now?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Yah, its all good now." Oikawa replied.

"Iwa- chan you think destiny is real?" Oikawa sheepishly asked.

"What are you stupid?" Was what Iwaizumi was about to reply but as he quickly notice the genuine expression his friend had he sighed to himself.

"Maybe or maybe not." Iwaizumi scoffed.

"Yah, you're right though it might be nice if it were true but that's just impossible." Oikawa deadpanned as he walked slightly faster, waving to those who greeted him.

"What a liar, clearly you believe it." Iwaizumi sighed as he walked past the squealing girls. 


	4. Budding Friendship

Oikawa had always dreamt of the orange haired man on the same fields, and yet when they wanted to answer each other's questions of who their identities are, the dream wound abruptly stop and soon they would wake up.

So, he tried a new approach. He decided not to ask any questions about their identities, and just start a casual conversation.

"What's your favourite food?" Oikawa mentally slapped himself for picking such a cliche topic.

"Food? Hmm, hands down its definitely tamago kake gohan." The orange boy hummed, it seems like the talk would go well.

"How about you?" The boy curiously asked.

Oikawa wanted to compliment his sweet voice, but decided not to for its weird to compliment someone you always see on your dreams.

"Me, definitely milk bread.. its warm, soft and light. I first started it back when I was in..." Oikawa started to ramble about his beloved milk bread. The boy quietly listened but Oikawa soon stopped.

"Haha, I suddenly rambled again I'm sorry." Oikawa blushed.

"No, its really okay sometimes when I talk about things I like I ramble about it too." The orange boy chimed.

It was strange how his few words could easily bring peace and ease to Oikawa's heart, it was just that... The boy's voice was like a melody that pleases his ears, that softly plucks the strings of his heart.

"Well, let's change the topic shall we? Ahem* How was your day?" Oikawa started.

"Well it went great, we had the usual fun practice. We went to the foot of the mountain store to buy some meat buns, I won against Kage- I mean to my teammate on a race. Plus, the weather was really breezy and light too." The orange boy seemed to have a nice day.

"How was yours?" The orange boy asked.

"Well, we also had practice this morning and afternoon. It went smoothly we were able to work on our weak points and such. Plus, I was able to buy yakisoba bread on canteen today so its an A+ lucky day." Oikawa gleefully replied.

"Do you play volleyball?" The boy's eyes seems to sparkle, but Oikawa only imagined it to because they couldn't see each other clearly.

"Yah. Wait do you play it too?" Oikawa excitedly asked, his heart about to leapt off. Maybe, it was his, no their chance to meet each other.

The boy excitedly nodded, and Oikawa felt his mouth gape happy to hear such information that he only managed to cover his mouth.

"You see, I am from Ao-" As Oikawa was about to speak, he felt the same feeling he would always have when they were about to wake up.

"Will I see you again?" The boy sadly asked, knowing they would soon part.

"Yah, I swear." Oikawa proudly brought his hand to his chest. The boy copied him, that sealed their small promise.

Oikawa woke up, he noticed the rays of the sun hit his features slowly. He stood up and with a smile, he took a bath and wore his uniform. 

At his gate there Iwaizumi was waiting for him.

"You're a bit late." Iwaizumi pointed out.

"I didn't wanna wake up from a dream... It was such a nice dream." Oikawa smiled as he looked down to his chest and place his hand over it.

"Well, we still have school today plus we got that practice match coming up." Iwaizumi interrupted and had started his way down the streets.

"Today-!" Oikawa suddenly spoke, he was also surprised by the increase of volume on his words.

Iwaizumi noticed and stopped, he turned to see Oikawa better.

"Today, I crave milk bread let's get some." Oikawa softly spoke with a serene smile and soft tint of pink on his cheeks, the sun shone brightly to his beautiful features.

"We better hurry up then and go to the usual bakery." Iwaizumi chuckled.

Oikawa nodded and soon they reached the said store.

\---

"Onii- chan wake up already." Natsu tugged his sleeping brother.

"Ngh, will I see you again?..." Hinata groaned softly, Natsu didn't really catched it. She noticed the small smile creep on his brother face, who soon brought his hand to his chest.

"Onii- chan you'll be late!!!" The girl tugged harder and screamed louder, cheeks started to puff in anger.

"Yah, yah I am up already." Hinata yawned.

"This is weird you would usually wake up earlier." Natsu tilted her head. Her brother cheeks flushed as a small smile crept on his face.

"I, I had this really nice dream. Too bad it ended too fast." Hinata smiled to himself, grinning more widely as he placed his hand on his chest once more.

"Weirdo." The cute girl teased. Hinata pouted, before he prepared himself to school.

As he was pedaling on the steep mountain road, waving to the few citizens he met on the way. Hinata thought to himself, it was a nice day too have tamago kake gohan. 

_I'm really looking forward to my dreams today, I hope that we will really meet again..._ Hinata giggled to himself.


	5. Meeting in Dreams

Hinata almost jumped to his bed, all feeling giddy to finally talk to the mysterious man in his dream and giddy to finally have their awaited match with a powerhouse school, the Aoba Johsai's volleyball team.

It was his first official practice match, it made his stomach churn that he thought he might not fall asleep but he must, they promised to each other after all. Restoring the peace and tranquility in his heart, he laid down soon falling to a deep slumber.

As soon as he reached the sunflower fields, he turned around to see that the said man was also waiting for him. He almost hugged him, but he noticed that the man was off.

"Yo, you okay?" Hinata worriedly asked.

"Yah... Actually no, I injured myself." The man sighed.

"We have an important practice too..." It quietly muttered.

"What part did you injure?" Hinata tried to pry, hoping it wasn't too personal.

"My.. right knee." He seems to be bashful.

"That sounds bad..." Hinata muttered.

"No, no don't be worried its not that bad its just a light sprain... I might still make it." The man huffed, proudly trying his best to lessen Hinata's concern.

"I hope you have a quick recovery." Hinata hummed.

"Thanks..." The man seems to be flattered.

"Why did you got injured?" Hinata tilted his head, the man seemed to be surprised.

I hope I could say that I was thinking of you while walking down the stairs, of how you might be the one for me, my soulmate... Then I missed a step and all my friends laughed before helping me... Oikawa sighed to himself.

"N- Nothing, I just slipped no biggie..." The man scratched his cheeks.

"Okay." Hinata totally bought the excuse.

"Enough with my injury, you seem to be bummed out... Something wrong?" The man curiously asked.

"I... I'm just nervous." Hinata stammered.

"With what?" The man's voice was so tender, that Hinata couldn't help but to answer him honestly.

"Its just that this team is my first, my first true team... They seem to be counting on me... I don't wanna let them down, but I don't think what I do will be good enough..." Hinata sighed.

The man took steps closer to Hinata...

Softly patting Hinata's messy orange hair, before pulling him to a soft light embrace.

"I thought you might need a hug." The man chuckled sweetly.

"I, I do and you might too, so.." Hinata patted the man's back before wrapping his arms on its wide strong back.

"Its gonna be all okay, everything will be okay for the both of us... Volleyball is a sport of six, each one of you cover each other's flaws that is why its a team sport after all." The man quietly whispered to Hinata's ears that resounded to his heart.

"I think, maybe everything will do become okay... Thank you, for comforting me." Hinata hugged tighter.

"Anytime for you dearie." The man joked.

They took a few moments before withdrawing back...

"What inspired you to play volleyball?" Hinata curiously started.

"Hm, I've loved it since childhood then I saw this very cool setter who was able draw out their young ace's potential that inspired me to play as a setter as well since they are the coolest." The man seem to be very happy to tell it to Hinata.

"Oh, me I saw the little giant on T.V. then I admired him because he looked so small compared to the looming wall over him. That made me wonder too, what would it look like on the other side... That's why even though I'm small I will fly." Hinata spoke with a moving dedication.

"I see... I wanna help you achieve that dream." The man smiled, at least that is what Hinata believes so.

"We gotta meet first in real life..." With that Hinata sharply inhaled.

"Hinata Shouyou, that is my name." Hinata smiled.

"Oikawa... Oikawa Tooru." Oikawa smiled back.

The dream would end soon, they brought their right hands to their hearts. Promising, they would find each other again...

Oikawa and Hinata woke up, sadly not remembering the shared name. Disappointed, but as soon as they remembered their promise it was enough... They couldn't ask for more.


	6. Locked on Eyes

The practice match has started as soon as Hinata and his team had reached the extravagant school of Aoba Johsai. Hinata felt bugged at the sight of the white uniforms the male students wore, he feels as if he had seen them before.

He was a nervous wreck at the first set of the match, good thing his senpai Tanaka had help him through offering the much needed encouragement, he feels as if he had heard the same words before...

Then it happened, later on in the third set of their practice match. He appeared, changing the atmosphere of the whole court. Teammates and fans warming up to him as soon as he entered. Just like a grandeur entrance of a Grand King...

He learned that the man who entered was the captain of their enemies. He was the official setter of the team. Hinata felt like he knew the same pair of brown orbs that the setter had. The glint of gold present on those predator like eyes.

The sweet intoxicating voice as he greeted Kageyama, that same voice that had that particular familiar voice to Hinata. Hinata knew that maybe, maybe that this wasn't their first meeting.

They soon locked eyes, as if peering to each other's soul they just stared to each other soon interrupted by their teammates, the ralley soon started once more.

\--

Oikawa who had just entered the court felt the same feeling he had as he steps into the familiar sunflower fields on his dreams. Strangely, the one he first took notice was a boy whose hair was the shade of the bright sun whose smile radiants like one too. Then he greeted his coach and his old underclassman, Kageyama.

After his warm up, he entered the court. Giving his usual spot on service ace, he target the weak point he noticed. Twice in a row he managed to make an ace. The small boy with a tangerine hair challenged him, he could only chuckle 'what a sweet voice he had'

To his surprise the boy flew right over him spiking the ball high and mighty. He stood in awe and was terrified. They locked on eyes, just like a crow the boy had the look of a predator. Just like a little giant on the field of titans, he made a scene by himself. Oikawa could feel goosebumps run on his skin, he grinned mischiviously. With that they had lost, the latter team won..

They were starting to clean up, but Oikawa couldn't take his eyes off on the little giant he found, it was as if he knew him yet he wasn't sure. A ball fell of the basket, rolling to the Karasuno's side of the court. He was the nearest so the team told him to pick it up.

With that he quietly grunted making his way to the enemies side of the court. Past the net that separates them. He placed his hands on the ball. He felt like he covered a pair of small hands, it was warm so he looked up. They once more locked on their eyes.

They say that humans are always on search of someone, someone who would fill the wide gaps on their hearts, someone whose words would always warm their cold hearts, someone whose eyes could peer through their soul...

They say that the human heart was shaped like it was split into two by the Gods, so that we could find our missing half... Our soulmate.

That is why we are on an endless journey, riding on with the endless cycle of life and death to find the one who would bring us to a whole. 

\---

"For all of my life I had always thought... That destiny is some useless crap made to gave their selves hope." 

"And yet now at this moment, I feel like I finally met you... The one whom I was looking for, for my entire life."

\---

"My mom had told me that true love is just a fairytale, but I- I those eyes I feel like you have known me and I have known you despite of this being our first meeting."

Oikawa remembered the boy in his dreams, he was foolish not to notice the one he was looking for, the proof he had wanted so was in front of him... They were meant to be.

Oikawa smiled so tender, so soft, so foreign yet so familiar. Instinctively, he placed his right hand on the other's cheeks. He knew his name, and he wanted to make sure that this was real that he would never lose him.

"Hinata- kun, I have finally met you. I have finally met my other half." He quietly muttered, low enough just for the two of them to hear.

"Oikawa- san?" Hinata asked. To which Oikawa had nodded to.

"You're real... I can't believe it." Hinata almost placed his hand over Oikawa's right hand and yet....

"Ahem. Hinata we're leaving." Sugawara pulled Hinata away. 

Oikawa felt his heart almost drop, his stomach flipped he didn't want this to ever end.

"Maybe you'll still be able to run after him." Iwaizumi pulled him back to reality. Oikawa nodded and chased after Karasuno.

\--

"H- Hey wait..." Oikawa panted, catching his breath he inhaled sharply.

"May I get your number?" Oikawa leaned down to whisper to Hinata's ears, unintended his voice was low and raspy.

"S- Sure." Hinata agreed, butterflies filled his stomach.

"Thank you." Oikawa stood up and they exchanged numbers.

"I'll contact you, bye bye... Take care." Oikawa waved off before going back to their gym.

Hinata on the other hand, clutched his phone keeping it near his thumping heart.

"Hinata, what was that?" Daichi asked.

"N- Nothing probably nothing, just... I don't know." Hinata nervously answered, he wasn't too happy to know that he found his soulmate.

"Uh, sure... More importantly we should head home." Daichi didn't asked any further after noticing Hinata's uneasiness. The others took the atmosphere and decided to give Hinata his privacy. 


	7. Incapability

Hinata pedalled slowly to his home, losing all the energy he had. He was huffing soft puffs of air. As he try to catch his breath, he slowly remembered his childhood.

Even before they became a family of four, they were happy and complete. Their dad would always take them out to the usual diner the same place where his mother and father had met, going out on picnics during spring when the cherry blossoms are fully bloomed, his father even thought him how to ride the bicycle.

They were perfect, maybe they weren't as rich but they had the enough money to live a simple life. All of the happiness disappeared, when Natsu, Hinata's little sister was born. His father confessed that he wanted a divorce, he met his so called soulmate.

No matter how much Hinata beg and his sister wail his father never looked back. His mother was deeply anguished, crying and panicking every night. Hinata could clearly remember the pain on his mother's eyes, the dullness it had as years had passed. They no longer went back to the happy moments they had.

Hinata clutched the handle of his bike, eyes shutting tightly and he gritted his teeth. Flames of hate bloomed on his heart. He rooted a hate for the stupid concept of soulmates, screwed up destiny he hated it all.

He felt the bitterness to the deepest of his core. He rejects it, he won't admit to it, he will never acknowledge it even if it is right in front of him. He won't believe to destiny, love is an illusion that he will never submit to.

As soon as he reached his home, he lost his appetite. What a mess he got his self to. Sighing he laid down the bed in a dim room whereas the moon shone gently on his brown orbs.

\--  
Oikawa hummed as he went home. Clutching the fabric of his shirt he sprinted home. He kissed his mother's cheeks and grabbed a milk bread on their table. He quickly jumped up the stairs, laying comfortably on his bed.

He panted feeling all restless, he was a bit nervous on the idea of contacting his pair, so he stood up and sat and did his homework. Singing along his playlist. After finishing dinner and after he washed up. He opened his phone.

O: Good evening Hinata- kun, did you reached home safely? (^^)

\--- _5 minutes later---_

H: Yes, I did.

O: That is good then 🎵

H: Um, could we talk after school?

O: Sure, where do you wanna meet up ^_^

H: Um, I will just go to your school.

O: No, its fine I'll go to yours instead (・∀・)

H: But its far...

O: Its okay really 👌

H: If you say so...

O: Good ( ╹▽╹ )

H: Good night :>

O: Good night to you too, sweet dreams Hinata- kun (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+

\---  
Oikawa sighed he wanted to talk more but he respected Hinata's wishes. Oikawa lightly squealed, rolling to the sides of his bed. He clutched his phone, feeling his fast heart ease down.  
\---  
Hinata sighed, deep down he wanted to talk more but his hate was far more stronger. He clutched his phone, feeling the sadness wallow him slowly.


	8. Friends?

As soon as Oikawa walked to the train station, to reach his destiny. It suddenly rained, it wasn't a harsh rain rather a light drizzle and the usual cold spring breeze had become colder. Oikawa rode the train, watching the small droplets of water drip off the train's windows. Oikawa leaned on the closed doors, headphones on his ears as he gaze out of the window. Stuffing his hands on his pockets he felt it vibrate, he had received a text message that brought a soft smile on his face.

H: I am waiting for you, hope you reach here safely.

O: I am on my way, don't worry I have an umbrella with me (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

H: Okay

Oikawa stuffed the phone in his pockets once more, he felt something bug his heart. He felt that Hinata was distancing himself from him. What could be the reason? He does not know, well he was going to know... He thought Hinata would be more warm to him because they had a connection. Yet the other's words were like knives stabbing him painfully... Oikawa sighed once more, placing his hand to his chest and gaze at the dark skies.

\--  
Hinata was feeling scared and confused. Why did he even met his destiny? When he had hated the very thought of it. He doesn't want to be rude but he doesn't want romance in his life, he hates the fact that Oikawa might only like him due to their half assed connection.

Hinata sighed to himself, he felt the droplets from the tip of his umbrella drip to his shoes. Other students were going on their merry ways of hanging out or heading out home together. Some like his teammates were practicing, a practice he excused his self from. Slightly tapping his shoe on the small puddle of water in front of him, he heard a soft call.

"Hinata-kun!" A familiar voice called out.

Hinata turned to face where the voice was coming from. He felt his eyes widen, heart thump loudly, mouth almost gape from the sight. Whether it was raining or sunny, why is it that his destiny is so perfect to look at both weathers. Hinata felt his grip tighten on his shoulder bag as he try to calm his heart. Denying the connection, shutting off his emotions he took steps closer to the other man.

\--  
On the local cafe the two ordered warm coffees. Hinata added a lot of creamer and sugar but Oikawa didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hinata- kun what did you wanted to talk about?" Oikawa felt his fingers fidget as he nervously asked.

"What do you feel about me Oikawa- san." Hinata sternly asked as he stare at Oikawa's eyes.

"I don't know how to describe it but I, I feel like you are someone who completes me... You became someone dear to me." Oikawa wholeheartedly answered, as he return a warm smile to Hinata's cold expression.

"That is just an illusion, its fake... You're only feeling it because of crappy destiny things." Hinata cursed as his words sound venom.

"I didn't believe it too before but you are the proof that fate gave me... Can't I be that to yours too... What do you feel abou-" Oikawa was suddenly cut off as Hinata slammed his hands on the table and quickly say goodbye.

 _No, don't even try to change me... This can never be real... If I wasn't your destiny then maybe you won't even look at me..._ Hinata felt his heart clammer against his chest, maybe deep within he didn't want to just cut them off like that. But he destiny is something he detested he must never trust nor believe it. Tears swelled on his eyes, good thing the rain covered it.

Oikawa took a second to recollect himself, was there some more he didn't know about Hinata's situation, if so he wants to try to help. Hinata looked so pitiful, like he was slowly breaking it pained Oikawa to see him like that. Then he realized something.

 _Wait, did he even had his umbrella?!_ Oikawa dashed out of the cafe, not caring if the mud soiled his uniform or if his mother would scold him later. What mattered was Hinata.

Oikawa reached Hinata, his soft smile turned to a frown as he noticed it walking slowly like it had lost all the life he had within him..

Hinata felt a cover before him, he turned around to see Oikawa who was before him, the same man he disrespectfully left. Hinata felt his heart drop.

"Wh- What are you doing here, weren't you home or something..." Hinata stuttered as he clenched to his shoulder bag.

"You left without an umbrella, an athletes health is very important with the Interhigh coming up its not advisable for you to be drenched in the rain and catch a cold." Oikawa gently scolded.

"But I left you and made it clear I don't want this situation and cut you off." Hinata looked down sadly.

"How could I? When you look like you're breaking." Oikawa frowned, his voice reflecting what was in his mind and heart. Hinata slightly flinched putting distance between them.

"I don't know what might've happened for you to be this hateful of destiny but I hope you maybe able to tell it to me yourself one day." Oikawa gently spoke as he took steps toward Hinata.

"I don't wanna leave you alone, so if its possible then maybe, maybe we could start being friends." Oikawa lowered himself to level with Hinata.

"Don't carry everything alone, I will carry it with you as someone you can lean on, as a friend." Oikawa gently stare at Hinata's eyes, it looked pain but it seems to soften.

"Got it?" Oikawa playfully flicked Hinata's forehead hitting some locks along it.

Hinata slowly nodded, Oikawa smiled before wrapping his arm on Hinata's shuddering back Hinata soon hugged him back. After a few seconds, Oikawa wiped Hinata face with his spare towel, they fixed their uniforms. Oikawa had a spare umbrella to which he lent to Hinata, because Hinata left his on the cafe. They walked on their way home with a comfortable silence before parting at the intersection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: To some who are wondering what are soulmates anyways at this series.... Well well I shall explain (insert anime guy fixing his glasses epicly*) ahem ahem... Soulmates are the person who is like your main love interest, when you have met them you can no longer bear to part with them. Because you are only given one soulmate per one lifetime it is very rare to even find that special someone. Most die without meeting them, some do meet them, most marry someone else when they feel that they would never meet the one for them... Soulmates are such a vague concept, you can only know them when you feel something awaken on your hearts, when you locked on eyes or through physical contact. That is all thankie hope you have a clear idea about it now.


End file.
